vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Warning: This profile contains spoilers for the film Doctor Strange. Do not continue reading unless you have already seen the movie or don’t care about spoilers. Doctor Strange (Real name Stephen Vincent Strange) is the main protagonist of the 2016 film Doctor Strange. Originally a very accomplished yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange suffered severe nerve damage to his hands in a car accident, rendering him incapable of continuing his work. When all western medicines failed to heal the injuries, Strange traveled to Kamar-Taj in Nepal in search of another means of healing (Having been told of a paralyzed man who traveled there and afterwards managed to walk again), before being drawn into the world of magic by an old and mysterious woman known as the Ancient One. Over the course of the next several months, Strange would be taught the mystical arts, learning very difficult magic far faster than most of his fellow pupils. Eventually, due to the battles with Kaecelius and the near release of the extradimensional Dormammu, Strange is named the Master of the New York Sanctum and the leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts due to the Ancient One's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, possibly at least 8-A with magic Name: Stephen Vincent Strange, Doctor Strange Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Human, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, Former Neurosurgeon Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Astral Projection, can harm and kill souls (When in astral form), Flight with the Cloak of Levitation, Portal Creation with a Sling Ring, Time Manipulation with the Eye of Agamotto (Capable of accelerating, reversing and looping time, and capable of affecting timeless beings) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Traded blows with Kaecilius, who casually decapitated a man), possibly at least Multi-City Block level with magic (According to Word of God, the Sorcerers did not perceive any of the previous MCU villains, including Ultron, as threats. A powerful Sorcerer covered a sizeable portion of London in darkness) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Should be somewhat comparable to characters capable of reacting to and blocking a magic arrow that crossed hundreds of meters in seconds, likely at least comparable in speed to characters such as Ultron, due to not considering him a threat), at least Massively Hypersonic+ in astral form (perceived lightning in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H+ Durability: Street level physically (Took attacks from Kaecilius), at least Multi-City Block level with magic shields (Able to block magic attacks from Kaecilius) Stamina: Above average (Even after suffering impalement, Strange still had enough strength in him to open a portal halfway across the world and receive treatment) Range: Melee range, several meters with magic, Planetary with portals Standard Equipment: Cloak of Levitation, Sling Ring, Eye of Agamotto Intelligence: High (Incredibly skilled neurosurgeon who has performed operations that most couldn't accomplish, skilled in the mystic arts and learned very complicated magic literally overnight) Weaknesses: Rather arrogant and believes himself to be infallible, without magic. The nerve damage in Strange's hands makes it all but impossible to use them properly, suffering immense pain when punching enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Doctors Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8